Czy to nie jest wspaniałe? Opuszczona Chupakabra będąca schronieniem skazańców oraz psychopatów. Aż się prosi o eksplorację tych jaskiń!
???: Powiedz czy ja cię zawiodłem? Tori: Cóż. *rolnęła oczami* Jesteś na pewno stworzony do tej roli. Wyłonił się z cienia odkrywając swoją twarz. Marcus: Na pewno poczują jak to jest mieć węża za koszulą. Tori: To chciałam usłyszeć! Marcus: Spokojnie. Nawet jeśli czuję się po trzykroć oszukany, to obiję sobie. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Legalny wandalizm w telewizji. Muszę przyznać to ekscytuje. Tori: Dobrze więc idź knuj swoje nikczemne plany na tej górze. Zwróciła się w stronę kamery. Tori: A wy widzowie jesteście gotowi? Zapraszam was na kolejny odcinek Zemsty Weteranów? Nie? Zaczynamy tak czy siak! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po dzikiej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, zarośniętą ścieżkę, plac wraz z domkiem oraz szopami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Gwałtownie spada w dół gdzie Chip znajduje się pod wodą tonąc będąc jednocześnie zamyślony we swoich własnych myślach. Nagle o jego spodenki zahacza linka z hakiem. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Vergil mocno ciągnie za linę wyciągając Chipa z wody ciesząc się, że mógł kogoś uratować. Nieoczekiwani w głowę wyłowionego uderza nadlatujący sokół odbijając się od niej prosto do wody. Rozjuszony ptak mota się przez chwilę rzucając się ponownie i wyrywa mu spodenki. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Brian pryska odświeżaczem po lesie odstraszając od siebie zwierzęta, kiedy spodenki nagle spadają na jego głowę. Zaczyna histeryzować biegnąc na ślepo przez las. Zwierzęta wydają się śmiać z niego, gdzie wiewiórki czy niedżwiedż wytykają na nie niego swoimi łapkami. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Sam William widząc to zaczyna się śmiać z jego nieudanego oczyszczenia lasu podczas gdy Katleya stoi z założonymi rękami przekręcając niezadowolona głową. Widząc jej niezadowolenie przestaje się nagle śmiać. Sami nagle zaczynają uciekać przed rozjuszonymi zwierzętami. ♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪ Anthony siedzi w pozycji lotosu na krańcu klifu otoczony przez tęczową aureolę z przezroczysta dłonią na ramieniu. Nagle wpada na niego Brian i oboje strąceni przez niego lecą w dół niewielkiego klifu poprzez wodospad w dół rzeki. Przez moment widać czerwone ślepia u ekologa przy upadku. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Penny chcąc udowodnić, że da sobie radę próbuje przedostać się na czworaka na drugą stronę rzeki przez kłodę. Panowie nagle spadają prosto na nią łamiąc pieniek i wspólnie wpadając do strumienia. '' '♪Everything to prove, nothing in my way♪''' Kawałek pieńka szybko turla się w stronę obozowiska uderzając o wychodek bujając nim przez moment. Evan trzaska wściekle drzwiami wychodząc z przemyconą konsolę i swądem od klozetu wylanym na sobie przez uderzenie. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Na obozowisku Liberty niesie ze sobą dziwnie wyglądające ciasto z widocznymi kawałkami paznokci odkładając je na stoliku dla swojego tajemniczego adoratora. W międzyczasie wyciąga przeterminowanego kebaba pochłaniając go na raz robiąc się od razu zielona z obrzydzenia. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Na tym samym obozowisku po drugiej stronie stołu Masaya siłuje się razem z Arthurem, który triumfuje. Rozżalona i wściekła chce mu posłać cios brzuch, gdzie ten unika a ona się wywala. Pomaga jej jednak wstać licząc na kolejną rundę. Chwyta za jego dłoń rzucając go natychmiast o ziemię. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na niewielkim piaskowym wniesieniu przy plaży Sally siedzi spokojnie szkicując wymyśloną historyjkę z zawodnikami z tego sezonu po chwili zostając uszczypnięta przez kraba oraz uderzona przez tego samego orła okrążającego wyspę kiedy nagle wstała przez ścisk szczypiec. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Kamera gwałtownie sunie w stronę Dantego przybierającego różne pozy, obracającego się rytmicznie gwałtownie zatrzymującego się z sercem ułożonych w dłoniach. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Nieoczekiwanie wyskakuje masa innych kamer i aparatów jakby je przyciągał. Nagle spada na niego słup wody. Tori z Buckym w swoim centrum dowodzenia śmieją się przybijając sobie piątkę ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ Kamera pokazuje siedzącą Charity oraz Joshuę kończącego śmieszny żart, po czym wymieniają się uśmiechami oraz czymś więcej. Pomiędzy nich wpycha się Rachel chcąc być blisko niego nieco psując nastrój. Widok oddala się ukazując wszystkich przy ognisku z piankami na kijach. '' '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa drewnianą tabliczkę z logiem: Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów z wyrytymi głowami finalistów poprzednich sezonów oraz wielu innych poprzednich uczestników z nakreślonymi iksami na ich twarzach Chatka Zwycięzców, Wspólne Sypialnie 100px Wczesnym rankiem Rachel siedziała nieco przygaszona przy parapecie ciągle czegoś szukając wzrokiem w okolicy. Oczywiście wypatrywała ukochanego, który nigdy się nie wyłonił. Rachel: Cóż za okrutny los. *westchnęła cicho* Oh czemuż? Usłyszała nagle otwierające się drzwi. Obróciła się widząc Katleyę z zastawą oraz dwoma kubkami. Katleya: Mogłabym? Zrobiłam dla każdego coś ciepłego do picia. Podeszła podając jej kubek z świeżo zaparzoną ciepłą herbatą. Katleya: Proszę wybaczyć. Nie znam waszych preferencji, dlatego zaserwowałam to co było do dyspozycji. Rachel: Dziękuję. Wzięła popijając sobie. Rachel: Nie musiałaś. Katleya: Oczywiście. Lecz moją powinnością jest służyć drużynie dla jej dobra. Również spędzić miło czas. Rachel: '''W ogóle co to się stało tam u was podczas zadania? '''Katleya: Przypomniałam paru panom z naszej drużyny o ich celu w jakim tutaj są. Trzeba przyznać potrzebowali wstrząsu. Rachel: '''Trochę...? '''Katleya: Cóż. Kiedy słowo nie dociera potrzeba nieco wstrząsu siłą. Rachel: Wolałabym jednak się nie bić. Swoją drogą masz również niezłą kondycję. Katleya: 'Byłaś równie niezwykle szybka podczas zadania. '''Rachel: '''Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłam. <'Rachel: '''No oczywiście, ze pognałam jak strzała. *zarumieniła się* Widzieliście klatę Joshuy? Sam jego widok jak pływał. Ahh nic się nie zmienił przez te wszystkie lata. *nagle się najeżyła* Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło czy coś. *spoglądała sobie na palce kiedy je ocierała o siebie* I wy widzki zapomnijcie o nim! On... jest... *zacisnęła pięść* MÓJ! Raczej mój. Zaraz moment? Ja się przyznałam wcześniej, że za nim wodzę wzrokiem!? Aaaah!?!?!?> '''Katleya: Najbardziej jednak zaskakująca była podstawa Liberty. Rachel: '''Jest lekko... specyficzna. *mruknęła* Oby nie zbliżała się do pewnego kogoś. '''Katleya: '''Być może. Cieszy mnie jednak, że wygrała dla drużyny zadanie. '''Rachel: Ta, chłopaki by się nie spisali bez twojej interwencji. Rozmowę dziewczyn przerwał nagle krzyk dobiegający z drugiej strony chatki. Zaskoczone '' dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie. Zgonie powstały chcąc sprawdzić co się dzieje. '''Katleya: '''Czyżby coś się stało? '''Rachel: '''Pewnie... ''Znowu słychać było krzyk, tym razem jeszcze głośniejszy. Rachel: 'Może lepiej spojrzeć. ''Wybiegły na korytarz zaczepiając Liberty. Ta miała talerz po brzegi wypełniony hamburgerami, kebsami i colą w ręku. '''Katleya: '''Duża porcja. '''Liberty: No nie? Jędrna dupa sama się nie zrobi! Rachel: 'Ograbiłaś całą stołówkę czy jak? '''Liberty: '''Jak coś ma wibrować to nie brzuch z głodu tylko przedmiot pomiędzy moimi nogami! Bwahaha! Ktoś jeszcze jakiś napar z jakiegoś zielska zostawił. ''Katleya złożyła jedynie ręce milcząco nadstawiając policzek. '''Liberty: '''A was co naszło? '''Katleya: '''Coś komuś się stało. Chcemy to sprawdzić. '''Liberty: To pewnie chłopaczki dają czadu w łazience. Pewnie mydełka im się wymsknęły. Kończąc ruszyła dalej do swojego pokoju. Zignorowawszy ją poszły dalej. <'Liberty:' Dwie niewydymki tak bardzo chcą zobaczyć chłopaczków! *ryknęła na całą parę* Mnie oni nie obchodzą. I tak będą się ślinić jak ta micha przetworzy się na masę cyckową. Czyściocha najlepiej! *zarumieniła się* Trzeba ustalić dominację i niech spieprzy ze swoim shitem. Może być tutaj jeden! *czerwona jak burak wypinała się klatą do kamery*> <'Katleya: '''Przyuczono mnie do akceptowania różnych zwyczajów. Niestety jeden dzień nie wystarczy by wszystko o wszystkich poznać. Muszę przyznać, że tego się spodziewałam. Zaprawdę Amerykanie są fascynujący. *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem* Zapewne mnie postrzegają jak szlachciankę. Naprawdę nie żałuję tej decyzji. Co do zachowania Liberty na pewno zapamiętam to sobie nie powtarzając tego błędu. > Polana Przegranych, Główny Obóz 100px ''Kiedy Szopy wygodnie spały w chatce, większość zmęczonych Ptaków wciąż smacznie spała. Noc na szczęście nie była chłodna oraz zwierzęta czy komary zbytnio im nie dokuczały. Arthur: Tyle powinno wystarczyć. Dołożył nieco ognia do ogniska poprawiając nieco kamienie. Arthur: Noc była wyjątkowo przyjemna. Charity: 'Jestem. ''Również nie spała od dłuższego czasu. Przybyła wraz z koszykiem wypełnionym owocami. Chłopak podszedł w jej stronę poprawiając ognisko. Nie chciał zbudzić wciąż śpiącego Joshui, Dantego, Penny oraz Sally. 'Charity: '''Chamsko mnie potraktował Bucky w tej stołówce. Znalazłam parę resztek w składziku oraz nazbierałam nieco runa. '''Arthur: '''Dobrze się spisałaś mimo wszystko. Ten dzień odpoczynku naprawdę się nam przydał. Charity: Dzięki! Też sobie całkiem poradziłeś. ''Zauważyła brak jednej osoby. 'Charity: '''Ta ciągle foch? '''Arthur: '''Masaya? Chciała pobyć chwilę sama. Musi chyba uporządkować myśli. <'Charity: Co za zaskoczenie. I to o mnie mówią, że jestem samolubem. *parsknęła* Co jest złego, że nie chcę by ktoś ruszał moje rzeczy czy naruszał przestrzeń osobistą! Powinnam podkraść pomysł brata i uciec wcześniej z tych chorych Indii.> Charity: Nie przejmuj się nią. To była rozsądna decyzja i ciężko było uwierzyć, że ona sobie z tym poradzi. Arthur: '''Tak. *wstał otrzepując trawę* Zlekceważyłem nieco po prezencji. To się nie powtórzy. Na błędach się uczy. '''Charity: No coś w ten deseń. Arthur: Podzielisz to dla każdego? Zająłem się już ogniskiem oraz pójdę po wodę dla nas. Charity: Oczywiście. Kiwnęła zgodnie z głową podchodząc cicho do ogniska dzieląc każdemu porcję. Sam Arthur udał się z butelkami po wodę. <'Arthur: '''Nie przypuszczałem, że tak szybko moje zdolności survivalistyczne zostaną wykorzystane. *westchnął rozczarowany* Chciałem jak najbardziej to opóźnić by nie dawać zbyt dużo informacji nawet drużynie. Kto wie kto z nich dotrwa do rozłączenia. Bo bądźmy szczerzy, nie będziemy wiecznie współpracowali.> Chatka Zwycięzców, Wspólne Łazienki 100px ''Dziewczyny nagle wbiegły do łazienki nie wiedząc co się stało. Rozejrzały się nagle obsuwając się na bok. Nieco się wystraszyły. Był to jednak Vergil, który sam był zaniepokojony. Brał akurat prysznic. Katleya: Vergil?! Czy coś złego się stało? Vergil: 'Vergil. Jest. W. Porządku. ''Sam się zaczął rumienić przy dziewczynach. Chciał przysłonić twarz dłońmi, jednak nie mógł zrzucić z siebie ręcznika. '''Vergil: O. Nie. Vergil. Vergil. *nie mógł zebrać myśli* Vergil. Usłyszał. Krzyk. To. Brian? :| Zawstydzony schował się z powrotem do kabiny. Chwilę się rozejrzały. Nagle drzwi od schowka się gwałtownie otworzyły lekko je strasząc. Brian wyskoczył nagle ze schowka znajdującego się na tyłach. Brian: Chciałem zastać ubóstwo które mógłbym sprzątnąć a jest, jest... tak czysto! Drapał się nerwowo w swoje włosy. Brian: '''Co ja teraz mam robić? '''Rachel: '''Dlatego wydarłeś się na cały głos!? '''Katleya: '''Myślałyśmy, że stało się coś poważnego. '''Brian: Czemu tutaj jesteście!? Zorientowawszy się o nich cofnął się natychmiast. Rachel: 'No jak myślisz krzykaczu. '''Katleya: '''Wybacz mi Brian. ''Podeszła do niego, a ten obsunął się jeszcze dalej. '''Katleya: '''To mój obowiązek jak członkini drużyny, by pobyt w programie był jak najwygodniejszy dla każdego z nas. '''Brian: '''Ty posprzątałaś tutaj? '''Katleya: Wstałam wcześnie i chcąc zająć się czymś pożytecznym przygotowałam nam chatkę. *spuściła wzrok* Popełniłam drugi błąd. Brian: 'Nie to znaczy świetnie. Wow. To moja wina jednak. Przesadziłem. <'Brian: 'Co za wstyd. Było po prostu wziąć prysznic. *westchnął* Chciałem odreagować sprzątając. Trzeba jej jednak przyznać, robotę odwaliła niesamowitą! Ta łazienka po jej sprzątaniu wyglądała na tą rodem z moich standardów! Na pewno trzeba będzie... *rozczarowany przekręcił głową* No tak, może być z tym trudno.> Zachodni Las 100px100px ''Masaya w tym samym czasie wściekle kręciła się wkoło. Wściekle uderzyła w drzewo. Obsunęła w tył robiąc drugą pięścią wymach. '''Anthony: Uważaj! Wyskoczył nagle w jej stronę. Instynktownie chciała mu przywalić, jednak powstrzymała się. Anthony: Rozumiem. Każdy ma prawo się złościć. Pochwycił coś w dłonie. Był to wykluty młody ptaszek. Dziewczynie nagle zrobiło się trochę głupio. Anthony: '''Proszę jednak. Nie pozwól by złe emocje tobą targały krzywdząc otoczenie. '''Masaya: '''Sorry wystraszyłeś mnie i... *ciężko westchnęła* Ostro być oberwał, jakbym się nie powstrzymała. '''Anthony: Wyczułem, że coś cię trapi. Możemy porozmawiać. Masaya: 'Wściekła jestem po prostu. '''Anthony: '''Nie zrobiłaś nic złego. Nam nie było dane w większości wziąć udziału. Niestety Matka Natura choć piękna w swym majestacie nie bywa sprawiedliwa. ''Wysunął dłoń ku górze z pisklęciem. Matka podleciała siadając na jego dłoń. Pochwyciła dziobem małego odlatując z nim do gniazda. 'Anthony: '''To nie krzywdź kogoś dla własnych korzyści lub z własnej bezsilności. <'Masaya: Heh. Może trochę przesadził ze słowami, ale pomógł mi nieco. W końcu jednak potrafiłam współpracować z innymi. Już na starcie źle zaserwowałam i ciężko będzie odrobić Przynajmniej do rozwiązania drużyn. Przybyłam w końcu jako solistka.> Delikatnie głasnęła korę drzewa opuszczając dłoń. Masaya: '''Swoją drogą, dlaczego tutaj jesteś? '''Anthony: '''Choć doceniam technologiczny postęp wolę spędzać czas na łonie natury. Choć to przywilej nie muszę się nim afiszować czy przymuszać do czegoś czyż nie? '''Masaya: '''Ta. Myśleli o drużynie a to ja byłam pieprzoną egoistką. *podrapała się po głowie* Dobra nie przeszkadzam ci już. Musze wracać do drużyny. '''Anthony: Oczywiście. Skierowała się w stronę polany na której nocowali. Anthony: 'Niech Ojciec Niebo i Matka Ziemia czuwają nad tobą. ''Spojrzał się w stronę gniazda. Matka nagle swoim dziobem gwałtownie zgniotła głowę pisklęciu, które wyleciało. '''Anthony: Byś przetrwała tą klątwę Matki Natury którą na siebie ściągnęłaś. Nieco szyderczo się uśmiechnął wracając do swoich codzienności. Miał zdecydowanie czas przed dzisiejszym zadaniem. Główny Plac, Ogłoszenie Wyzwania 100px100px Masaya wraz z Anthonym dołączyli do swoich drużyn na placu. Śpiochy wśród Ptaków poobudzały się do życia a pośród pozostałych Szopów panowała niezręczna atmosfera. Tori: 'Dobre popołudnie! Albo bardziej dzień doberek?! Nim rozpoczniemy mam aż cztery komunikaty. ''Kaszlnęła nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć. '''Tori: Jesteście nastolatkami i hormony wam buzują. Ale proszę, zachowajcie jakiś umiar. Tak mam na myśli ten napad w łazience. William: 'Oczywiście. Niektórzy z nich nie umieją się powstrzymywać. ''Krzywo spojrzał się w stronę swojej drużyny. '''William: Za grosz przyzwoitości. Brian: '''Nikogo nie wskazała! '''William: To oczywiste, że to ty się wydzierałeś i ty coś zmąciłeś. Joshua: 'Lol luzik to normalne w naszym wieku. Prowadziłaś trzy razy show i cię to dziwi Tori? ''Niektórzy śmiali się z tego pod nosami. '''Rachel: Joshua to nie tak! Joshua: '''Luz Rach. '''Tori: Mimo wszystko jakiś umiar. Nie chciała nikogo wytykać, ale bacznie spojrzała się w stronę zarumienionego Vergila, opanowanej Katleyi oraz Rachel i rozweselonej tym co wiedziała Liberty. Tori: 'Druga rzecz. Nie chcę ingerować i psuć komuś reputacji, ale nie bez powodu przegrani maja spać na dworze, czerpać pożywienie z lasu oraz wodę ze źródełka. Muszą sobie poradzić o własnych siłach, to ostrzeżenie dla dokarmiającego. '''Charity: '''Chwila moment! ''Nagle wyskoczyła z szeregu prosto do Tori. 'Charity: '''Znalezione niekradzione, poza tym jak mamy walczyć w pełni sił na zielsku, wodzie i jagódkach!? ''Większość jej drużyny miała podobne zdanie. Jedynie Joshua wydał się nieprzejęty. Anthony mrugnął w stronę Masayi. Zorientowała się szybko, że to pewnie on. '''Tori: Dlatego wizja przytulnego kącika w czasie wolnym ma was zmotywować. Wracając. Osoba, która podłożyła jedzenie niech lepiej tego dalej nie robi. Charity: '''Też mi coś. *mruknęła pod nosem* Sknera jak Chris. '''Tori: Udam, że tego nie słyszałam. <'Charity:' Fakt. Jestem nieco materialistyczna i chciałabym mieć mnóstwo fajnych gadżetów. Co w tym złego, że pragnę nieco luksusu? Po to niektórzy z nas tutaj są. *kiwnęła stanowczo głową* Nie jestem jednak bez duszy. Okazuję dobroć po prostu tym co bardziej zasługują. Tym drogim kudłaczkom misiaczko pysiaczkom. *rozmarzyła się wspominając o swoich psich pupilach*> <'Anthony:' Wolałem leśne runo od tego przetworzonego jedzenia. Chciałem z początku je wyrzucić. Lecz mimo wszystko niektóre z tych biednych duszyczek mogą być pożarte przez mroczną Matkę Naturę. Nakazała mi ich nakarmić, by byli pulchniejsi gdy sama ich zapragnie pożreć. Powiedziała mi, że lubi czasem coś niezdrowego. *uśmiechał się składając ręce do modlitwy*> Po zakończeniu części informacyjnej związanej z ich wolnym czasem mogła w końcu przejść do najważniejszego. Kiwnęła porozumiewawczo w stronę Bucky`ego, który z zniknął na dosłownie parę minut. Tori: '''Zaczniemy więc od zadania. Formalnie goście odcinkowi mieli wam pomagać. Dzisiejszy gość bynajmniej wam nie pozwoli spokojnie zadania wykonać. '''Sally: Oj, naprawdę? Zaniepokoiła się nieco mając już kogoś na myśli. Penny: '''Nic ci nie jest Sally? '''Sally: Nie ja, nie jest dobrze. Ewidentnie jej reakcja przykuła uwagę ciekawskich nie tylko z jej drużyny. Tori: '''Bucky! Długo jeszcze? '''Bucky: Moment. Nagle rozległ się ryk silnika. Bucky podjechał niewielkim dwuosobowym białym wózkiem golfowym z niewielkim rozsuwanym zagaszeniem oraz nietypowymi oponami, niewymienionymi specjalnie do jazdy po trudnym terenie. Na siedzeniu znajdowała się koperta. Tori podeszła chwytając za nią. Tori: 'Oto i ona! ''Otworzyła wysuwając z niej dziesięć kopii map góry Chupakabra. Widać było ścieżkę prowadzącą do jednej z jaskiń z wyraźnie nakreślonym x. '''Tori: Pięć osób z każdej drużyny otrzyma kopię mapy. Może być niedokładna z wiadomych względów. Bucky: '''Dla uprzedzenia pytań i zapewnienia pewności, wyspa faktycznie była zalana. '''Tori: '''Tak! Choć nazwałam to magią ekranu to jednak była kawał czasu pod wodą. Jak też może wiecie albo i nie wielu szaleńców czy skazańców okupywało te jaskinie. Chociażby ta dwójka którą chce wymazać z pamięci. To była katastrofa, nie wiem co producent wtedy myślał. *burknęła* Część z was będzie musiała udać się w głąb tej góry po ów skrzynię z mapy. '''Evan: Brzmi jak kiepska instancja na siłę przypominająca więzienie.. Sally: '''Lub kreskówka w której wejście do jaskini skończy się albo romantycznym pocałunkiem głównych bohaterów albo będą uciekać za toczącym się głazem! '''Tori: Nie skończyłam! *syknęła w ich stronę* Nerdy. *przekręciła głową* Pięcioro z was musi odzyskać skrzynie oraz dostarczyć ją do wyjścia. Pozostali będą musieli sprostać drugiemu zadaniowi by otrzymać klucz do jej otwarcia. W środku skrzynek będą plakietki z waszymi logami drużyn. Wygracie kiedy będziecie bezpiecznie całą drużyną przy wejściu do jaskini z otwartą skrzynką z plakietkami w dłoniach. Przegracie jeśli wasza skrzyneczka zostanie zniszczona zanim dotrzecie z nią na metę. Wszystko jasne? Brian: Jedna grupa walczy o klucz, druga grupa o skrzynię z skarbem, muszą się spotkać i ją otworzyć. Załapane. Arthur: Jeśli któraś z drużyn znajdzie skrzynkę przeciwnika to może ją zniszczyć? William: '''Już knujecie przeciw nam!? '''Arthur: '''Nieczystym zagraniem byłoby zachować to dla siebie. Pytałem poza tym Tori. '''Tori: Nie, nie wolno. Choć nie jestem pewna czy będzie łatwo dotrzeć wam z nią na metę. Arthur: Dziękuję. Tori: Proszę. Nie musicie biec na górę. Wykorzystajcie ten spacerek na rozpoznanie wyspy oraz obmyślenie strategii. Wszak na pewno spotka was więcej zadań w terenie. Wsiadła na miejsce drugiego pasażera i ruszyli w stronę góry. Zawodnicy nieco zadowoleni udali się prosto za nią. Wędrówka w stronę Góry, Narady Drużynowe 100px Kiedy Szopy szaleńczo bez powodu ruszyli do przodu, Ptaki pozostały znacznie bardziej spokojne. Szli spacerkiem uważnie stąpając przez las. Kierowali się za śladami pojazdu po dość szybkim straceniu Tori z linii wzroku. Joshua: 'Dudes, ja tak średnio z zagadkami. Więc wbijam na jaskinię! ''Wyrzucił radośnie ręce w górę. '''Joshua: '''To nie to co pływanie. Ale ruch to ruch. '''Masaya: '''Mamy jednego. Ja też pójdę do jaskini. '''Charity: Ludzie się zmieniają? Gdzieś się w ogóle szwendała? Sally: Charity odpuść. Charity: Że co? Sally: Była wściekła ale widać, że chce współpracować. Chociaż daj szansę. Charity: No tak nagle ja ta zła teraz? Masaya: 'Chcesz sama go spacyfikować? ''Wymieniała się wściekłym wzrokiem z nią nie chcąc odpuścić. Nagle Dante wcisnął się pomiędzy panie. '''Dante: Darling. Zachowajcie spokój. Masaya oraz Joshua zdecydowali się. Sally! Co powiesz? Chcesz iść? Sally: Wolałabym jednak nie. Jaskinie to jednak nie moja bajka. Dante: '''Okie dokie! Ja podzielam twoje zdanie! Wolałbym spróbować się w tym drugim zadaniu. '''Charity: Bierzesz na litość a nie jesteś słodka jak pies. Burknęła pod nosem wyrywając się nieco do przodu obrażona. Charity: Idę do groty. Penny: Też bym chciała! Krzyknęła zbierając na siebie wzrok całej drużyny. Nieco się skuliła zawstydzona. Penny: '''Chcę się wykazać i iść też do jaskini. '''Sally: '''Jesteś pewna? Co jeśli sprowadzili tą Silvi albo Yukoiyo? Chciałam to właśnie powiedzieć skoro jest okazja. '''Masaya: '''Ciekawe imię tej drugiej. '''Sally: Japońskie. Właśnie! Yukiyo no tak, przepraszam. *złapała się za głowę* Ale i tak nie powinnaś. Mogą być niebezpieczne, ta druga w szczególności. Arthur: '''Ciężko będzie uniknąć ryzyka. Ważne by działać jako drużyna. '''Penny: I tak to chcę zrobić Sally! Nie chcę być postrzegana jako słabeusz co za każdym razem potrzebuje pomocy innych. <'Sally:' *spogląda nieco zawiedziona sobą w dół* Wydaje się bardzo strachliwa, a mimo to tak dzielnie chce iść naprzód. Podziwiam ją za to. No i podstawa Masayi bardzo się zmieniła. Tak szybki charakter arc? Hmm?> Dante: To szlachetne intencje darling, jednak Sally może mieć rację. Penny: 'Nie odwołam decyzji. <'Penny: '''Nawet jeśli pożałuję decyzji chcę być przydatna i podjąć stanowczą decyzję. Myślę, że dzisiaj na pewno będzie udany dzień. *żwawiej i weselej niż zwykle wyrzuciła ręce w górę* Czuję to w kościach. Mamo, Tato. Jeśli to oglądacie, podziwiajcie waszą córkę w akcji! W końcu jestem nastolatką a niedługo dorosłą.> '''Arthur: Dobrze, dobrze. To dobrze, że chcesz pomóc drużynie. Charity: 'Świetnie, więc Penny, Arthur, Masaya, Joshua i ja pójdziemy do jaskiń. Dante z Sally zajmą się zagadką. '''Dante: '''Phew. *scenicznie przetarł pot z czoła* Dziękuję! '''Joshua: '''Dude Przypłynąłeś jako jeden z ostatnich facetów też. ''Złożył ręce lekko przekręcając głową. '''Dante: No cóż. Spowalniałbym was no i nie jestem zbytnio silny. Joshua: Przyjął to dobrze. <'Dante:' Oczywiście nie byłem obrażony. Mój naturalny magnetyzm przyciągający kamery bardzo by się im przydał. *puścił oczko* Przypominając jednak sobie mój kiepski akt w pływaniu wolę jednak zostawić to bardziej wysportowanym. Spokojnie moi drodzy fani! Choć nie będziemy oglądać jaskini to czymś innym was zabawię!> 100px Choć to nie było konieczne, to Szopy i tak musiały ustanowić swoją dominację idąc nieco z przodu. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wydeptują ścieżkę dla przeciwników. Katleya: '''Więc trzy osoby od nas. Szybciej będzie ustalić więc kto pozostanie na zewnątrz. '''Evan: Dajcie mi. Natychmiast się zgłosił. William: Dlaczego!? Evan: A czemu nie? William: Wolałbym usłyszeć sensowny powód. Evan: '''Bo mi się nie chce chodzić po jaskini? '''William: Co do za niedorzeczna odpowiedź!? Evan: Szczerość? William: '''Lenistwo nie szczerość. '''Evan: Mogę tak cały dzień, masz cały dzień? William: Nie zmieniaj tematu! I przestań odpowiadać pytaniem na pytania!!! Evan: '''Lubię gry a to ma być zagadka? '''William: Jeśli jeszcze raz... Zacisnął pięść gotowy mu grozić nią przed twarzą. Ten się jedynie wyszczerzył. William: 'Wystarczy. *przekręcił nosem* Ja naturalnie będę liderem i decyduję, że w tym wyzwaniu Evan, Liberty oraz Brian! <'Evan: '''Wow... No po prostu wow... Przynajmniej dał spokój, ale i tak wow... *rolnął oczami* No wow pewnie byście chcieli coś sensowniejszego w zwierzeniach ale nie będzie wow. Wow mam gdzieś wasze narzekanie na moje "wow" wow.> '''Brian: Nie będę musiał wchodzić do brudnej jaskini!? Aż podskoczył z radości prawie wywalając się o jeden z wystających pieńków. Rachel: 'Uważaj! '''Brian: 'Świetnie! '''William: '''Byś nas tylko rozpraszał. '''Liberty: '''Ja idę na action. Nie usadzicie mnie. '''William: '''Zamilcz obrzydliwa kobieto. '''Liberty: Obrzydliwa kobieto. Uwah, to takie, takie... Zaczęła się rumienić i dziwnie wypinać klatę do przodu. William: 'Dlatego ty... zresztą. Lider postanowił, tak więc będzie! <'William: ''' Powinienem był zwracać się do osób na ich poziomie. Ta dwójka jest skazą w tej drużynie którą trzeba się pozbyć. *przekręcił głową* Prawie. Choć wolałbym sprawdzić Liberty osobiście podczas zadania to jej dobitna osobowość nie pozwala na żadną akceptację jej osoby w pobliżu mej osoby.> '''Anthony: Jestem wielce zaskoczony. William: '''Choć besztasz mnie to byłbym głupcem nie rozważając pod uwagę twojej jedności z naturą przy eksploracji tego otoczenia. '''Anthony: Pochlebstwo z twojej strony. Nie dziękuję. William: I vice versa. Wchodnia Muskoka - Góra Chupakabra, Główne Zadanie 100px100px Prowadzący znajdowali się dużo wcześniej przy wejściu. Bucky skończył przygotowywać właśnie zadanie dla pozostałych. Sama Tori siedziała nieco znużona w wózku. Tori: Trochę im to coś zajmuje nie sądzisz? Bucky: Wydają się bardziej rozgarnięci. Tori: 'Bardziej lekkomyślni. Aż... ''Nagle przerwała słysząc wychodzących zawodników. Szopy wciąż w większości będące na prowadzeniu podeszły do Tori. '''Tori: '''To kto wchodzi? '''Katleya: Ja, William, Vergil, Rachel oraz Anthony. Tori: Świetny wybór! Wręczyła każdej wymienionej osobie kartki z mapą po czym udali się prosto w stronę wejścia do jaskini. Pozostała trójka została na boku. Za nimi zaraz dołączyła przeciwna drużyna. Tori: 'Nie tak szybko moje Ptaszki! ''Zatrzymała ich przed wejściem do jaskiń. 'Tori: '''Szopy za wygraną w poprzednim zadaniu otrzymują dziesięć minut przewagi. ''Cała drużyna rozczarowana opuściła ręce bądź mruczała niezadowolona z obrotu sprawy poza Joshuą, który cały czas się cieszył. '''Tori: Poproszę jednak o wymienienie wytypowanych osób. Pozostałe dwie mogą poczekać i dostaną swoje zadania kiedy wy wejdziecie do jaskiń byście sobie za wczas nie pomagali. Nieco ostudzeniu wystawili Arthura który przekazał Tori szczegóły. Musieli spokojnie czekać na swoją kolej. 100px Z drużyny Szopów do jaskini weszli William, Vergil, Anthony, Katleya oraz Rachel. Wykorzystali napierając naprzód bardzo szybko. Bacznie rozglądali się wkoło próbując rozczytać mapę. Pomimo padających snopów światła towarzyszyło im dziwnie nieprzyjemne uczucie. Rachel: Mówiła prawdę, mam nieco ciarki w tym miejscu. Wzdrygnęła kiedy kropla wody skapnęła jej na ramię. Vergil: Nie. Bać. Się. Vergil. Pomoże. :) Rachel: To nie tak, że cię podrywam czy coś. Vergil: Możesz. Trzymać. Vergila. Vergil. Poprowadzi. Odepchnęła się od niego wyrywając do przodu. Vergil: Oh. :( William: Trzymajcie to tempo. Zaiste, jestem jednak pod wrażeniem. Sam miał mapę, jednak tylko czuł ją w swoich palcach. William: Jak możesz to rozczytać? Jest tak bardzo mało czytelna. Jeszcze ten półmrok. Vergil: Vergil. Dobry. Wzrok. :) William: Powinieneś więc nas prowadzić. Anthony: Proszę nie obrażać tego miejsca ani tym bardziej moich silnych więzi z naturą. Czuć tutaj tą cudną nostalgię świeżego powietrza od przesiąkniętych wodą skał. Można nawet wyczuć przelaną krew wraz z naturalnymi minerałami. Bez mapy jestem w stanie nas prowadzić. Delikatnie sunął ręką. Anthony: Te skały słyszały wiele krzyków ludzi walczących o przetrwanie. Oh... wola przetrwania uwieczniona w świście wiatru. <'William:' *przecierał ucho chustką* Chyba przesłyszałem się w tym ostatnim zdaniu. Przesłyszałem się, tak. Oczywiście Williamie Princu! To tylko glonojad broniący gniazd w miejscu, gdzie nie ma danych osobników.> Katleya: Dobrze... powinniśmy jednak. Nagle ekolog zatrzymał całą grupę. Rachel uderzyła o plecy Vergila a sama Katleya o Williama. Rachel: '''Mówiłam ci, nie jestem zainteresowana! '''Katleya: '''Spokojnie. Czy coś się stało? '''Anthony: Hmm? Cóż to za pułapka. Coś przykuło jego uwagę. Sunął delikatnie stopą do przodu. Anthony: Musimy przejść innym tunelem. William: '''Chyba żar... '''Katleya: Daj mu skończyć. Anthony: 'Moglibyśmy przejść. Matka Natura jednak wzięła to miejsce w swoją opiekę. Jeśli dalej nastąpimy to załamie się skała pod nami. ''Przykucnął stukając delikatnie. Było dość głośne rozchodząc się po tunelu. 'Anthony: '''Choć ktoś jednak interweniował przy tym. ''Nagle rozległo się klaskanie słyszalne po całej jaskini. Nerwowo zaczęli się rozglądać nie wiedząc co się dzieje. 100px Huk doszedł z wejścia. Skały nagle zagrodziły część tunelu przy wejściu. Penny oraz Joshua natychmiast podeszli sprawdzić czy się w ogóle dal je ruszyć. '''Masaya: Co to miało niby być!? Tori: '''Ups, mówione było. Była zalana. '''Penny: Robić tak na złość. Pchała wspólnie z surferem ale nic a nich nie chciało drgnąć. Tori: '''Albo pułapka gościa? Mówiłam, nie pomoże wam zbytnio. Będzie zabawniej! No już, ruszajcie. '''Charity: '''Na mapie jest wąskie przejście. Ale jak się niby dostaniemy? '''Masaya: Zostawcie to mi. Podwinęła rękaw napinając pewnie swoje mięśnie. Ruszyła do przodu a za nią cała drużyna. Tori: Jak sobie poradzą w dzisiejszym zadaniu! Czy nasz gość spisze się na medal. Swoją drogą? *zaniepokojona przekręciła głową* Będę musiała to sprawdzić. *zwróciła się znowu w stronę kamery* Oglądajcie nas dalej po krótkiej reklamie! 100px Krótko po jego przybyciu rozległ się huk. Dochodził od z wejścia jaskinii. Zignorował go wzruszając jedynie ramionami. Marcus: 'Gratuluję spostrzegawczości. Żałuję, że to nie moja sprawka. Byłoby zabawniej gdybyście wpadli. ''Nagle William wyszedł przed szereg. '''William: Więc ty jesteś tym tajemniczym jegomościem. W imieniu rodu Princów nakazuję ci pokłonić się mi i za wszelką okazać mi wielkość. Marcus: '''Umm? Nawdychałeś się czegoś w trakcie spacerku? '''Anthony: Zignoruj go. To dzieco z atencją. William: Zamilcz! Negocjuję jego warunki poddania się. Marcus: 'Poddania się. *złapał się za brzuch wybuchając śmiechem* Muszę przyznać jesteś pewny siebie i nawet zabawny. '''William: '''Masz milczeć kiedy... ''Zignorował go ciskając ręką w ścianę w ukryty mechanizm. Nagle podłoże pod nimi zardżało i lekko opadło. Natomiast kruchrza część za nimi powoli pękała tworząc rozgałęzienia niczym lód nad jezierem. Katleya zebrała '''Katleya: '''Powinniśmy go jakoś ogłuszyć. '''Rachel: Popchnijmy Williama na niego. Vergil: 'Vergil. Nie. Pozwoli. Skrzywdzić. Drużyny! '''Marcus: '''Spokojnie olbrzymie. ''Wystawił prawą dłoń do góry, lewą natomiast nieco niżej niczym waga. 'Marcus: '''Mieć serce i wam pomóc. ''Przemienił dłonie i teraz lewa była uniesiona. 'Marcus: '''A może jednak wam przeszkodzę? ''Wyrównał po chwili podnosząc lewą. Wypiął lekko nadgartek spod ktorego zręcznie wysunął małe kulki. Zręcznie rzucił w ich stronę. Wystrzeliły wypuszczając falę dymu. '''Vergil: Ugh! Rzucił sie prosto na niego. Pozostali nagle zostali osłonięci przez kłęby dymu. Rachel: Hah! To żałosne. Na niego! Chciała się rzucić ale czuła się słaba aż się obsunęła. Katleya: 'Nie! ''Szybko zasłoniła się ramieniem. Kolor wydał się stanowczo podejrzany. 'Katleya: '''Nie wdychajcie tego. '''Marcus: '''Za póżno! ''Zatrzymał olbrzyma rzucając prosto w niego. Wystrzliła prosto w locie tuż przed jego twarzą. Obsunął się nagle zaskoczony kaszląc. Pozostali zaskoczeni i bezsilni również padali. Sam Marcus wysunął spod koszuli maskę ochronną. '''Marcus: '''Beznadzieja. Cóż. Wiadomo kto może przegrać. '''Katleya: Powinnam była... Ledwo co szła zsuwając się na bok. Uradowany rozciągnał sobie dłonie. Marcus: Dobra trzeba by przywitać spóżnialskich. Rozpoczął swoje żmudne przygotowania do przywitania przeciwnej drużyny. 100px100px Tori na dłuższy moment zniknęła a Bucky wydawał się zagubiony. Zapodział gdzieś instrukcje i musieli spokojnie czekać. Evan rozłożył się spoglądając na niebo, Brian kręcił się w kółku a Liberty przysiadła się bliżej Dantego i Sally. Liberty: '''Ale ci sie trafiło dziewczyno! Tak '''Sally: '''Tak...? '''Liberty: Masz bożyszcza intrernetu kiedy ja utknęła z babcią klozetową i nerdem! Oby chociaż jeden umiał porządnie przepychać a drugi wscisnąć usb w mój port. Bwahahaha! Ryknęła rozbawiona na całą parę. Oboje zdawali się ją ignorować. Sally: Oby umieli... heh... <'Sally:' *ciężko wzdycha* Liberty jest taka ciężka w obyciu. Czuję się aż skrępowana jej obecnością. *klepnęła się w policzki* Skup się Sally! Nie pozwól się jej rozpraszać. W końcu jesteście w innych drużynach.> Dante: '''Bożycze? Kto? Mua? *przekręcił głową* Ja mam niewielki fanbase, który uwielbiam! Pozdrawiam was fani. '''Liberty: Kamerka tak widoku nie zmienia. Kolejny mit obalony. Dante: 'Naprawdę? Nigdy nie zwracałem większej uwagi. Po prostu tak mam. *uśmiechnął się* Buckiemu coś długo schodzi z tymi zagadkami. '''Liberty: '''No! ''Złożyła dłonie tak by przybrały kształt serca. '''Liberty: Kochaj siebie! Uśchmiechnął się samemy układając dłonie lekko uderzając o jej. Dante: '''Kochaj siebie. *zaśmiał się delikatnie* C '''Liberty: Ja maks trójkącik, ta seksbomba ma swoje limity. <'Dante:' Liberty jest nieco ekscentryczna i inna. Przyznaję. Nie zdarzyło mi się spotkać dziewczyny o takich obyczajach. Miło, że mnie rozpoznała. Może powinienem zorganizować więcej takich spotkań? Dajcie mi znać w tweetach. *puścił oczko do kamery* Na pewno prześledzę.> Bucky: W końcu mam. To Tori zazwyczaj bywa roztrzepana. Westchnął wyciągając dwie kartki. Bucky: 'Huh? ''Zarumienil się nieco zawstydzony tym odkryciem. 'Bucky: '''Dajcie jeszcze chwilę. Tego nie powinno w ogóle tutaj być. ''Szybko zgniótł kartkę chowajac po czym dalej przeczysywał pojazd. Aż sam zgupiał w tym momencie. 100px Python skończył właśnie ładować wszystkie ciała nieprzytomnych do ukrytej nieopodal taczki. Wolał mieć coś by przenieść ich za jednym razem. Od początku wiedział, że tak to się potoczy. '''Marcus: Pułapki? Po co to komu. Lepiej samemu coś zrobić jak się jest na oku. Przetarł czoło. Zerknął w rękaw też czy czasem coś mu zostało na pozostałych. Marcus: 'To było szybkie. ''Zatarł ręce jakimś cudne podnosząc taczkę. 'Marcus: '''Nie mogę ich tak zrzucić. Hmm? ''Nagle coś mu zabrzęczało. Z kieszeni wyciągnął krótkofalówkę. Rolnął oczami i wyrzucił ją wiedząc, że to pewnie Tori. '''Marcus: Po prostu spójrz w kamery. Nie pozabijam ich. Nie jestem już tak zdesperowany ja te dwie. Słyszał trzaski uderzeń i lekkie drżenie w jaskinii. Marcus: Oho! Czas przywitać pozostałych. Poczekajcie tutaj na mnie. Musiał ich zostawić na chwilę. Jeden z nich nagle poruszył dłonią. 100px100px W końcu grupa Ptaków w składzie Arthura, Masayi, Charity, Joshuy oraz Penny szła przez łuższy czas nieco węższym przejściem. Musieli iść tym okrężnym tunelem. Jak w przypadku rywali natrafili na przeszkodę. Penny: 'Czemu się zatrzymaliście? ''Próbowała wodzić wzrokiem, nie mogła nic dostrzec. '''Arthur: '''Za wąsko. Już teraz ledwo co się ciśniemy tutaj. Nie przejdziemy chyba, że ktoś jest cyrkowcem i umie takie sztuczki. '''Charity: Haha. Jest inna droga? Masaya: '''Nie to była jedyna na mapie. '''Arthur: '''Możemy wybić wyjście jak zrobiliśmy wejście. '''Joshua: '''Pięścią o skałę? Kolejna demolka! Dajemy czadu! '''Charity: Nie krzycz cholera bo oni nas usłyszą. Joshua: '''Sorka. '''Arthur: '''Spokojnie. To miałem na myśli. Masaya spóbujesz ponownie? '''Masaya: Czy spróbuję? Ciasno na porządny zamach ale dam radę. Zaczęła z całej siły próbować gdy inni rozsunęli się nieco by zrobić jej nieco miejsca. Próbowała uderzać ramieniem oraz pięścią by wyważyć niezbyt jednolitą skałę. Skruszyła się jak poprzednio i spokojnie znależli się po drugiej stronie. Joshua: Lol nieżle Masaya! Arthur: '''Dzięki po raz drugi. '''Masaya: Co do!? Nie ma tak łatwo! Nagle się rzuciła za osobnikiem. Pędziła ile sił. Pozostali weszli przez wejście. Podróżnik nie zdążył jej pochwycić i powstrzymać. Arthur: '''Uważaj na niego, nie wiadomo co przyszykował. '''Masaya: Trzeba z nim od razu na ostro. Zamachnęła się wprost na niego z całej siły uderzając. Był w miarę zwinny więc zdołał, choć ledwo uniknąć jej ciosu. Przywalił jej ramieniem powodując wybuch kulek. Masaya: 'Ty draniu! ''Znowy przywaliła trafiając w podłoże, które powoli zaczęło się zapadać. Sam Arthur, Joshua oraz Charity zaczęli słabnąć tracąc świadomość. '''Vergil: '''Niee! '''Marcus: Co do!? Zdezorientowany został uderzony w bok przez biegnącego wielkoluda. Marcus: 'Jak żeś wstał!? ''Rzucił się na pomoc chwytając za rękę Penny. Pozostali nieprzytomni leżeli. Próbował ją wciągnąć ale sam czuł wpływ gazu przez który zsunął się z dziewczyną. 'Marcus: '''Bezmyślni idioci. No ale co począć są tutaj dwa dni. 100px100px ''Oboje upadli z dość sporej wysokości. Na szczeście jednak nie udało im się jakoś zginąć. Choć byli nieżle poobijani. '''Penny: Co się... *złapała się za głowę* Ałł... boli. Delikatnie wstała rozglądając się. Poczuła nagle czyjąć obecność za plecami. Obróciła się widząc niewyrażną posturę. Pomimo przerażenia rzuciła się na niego. Penny: Dlaczego nie mogłeś nas zostawić? Rzuciła mu się na wprost uderzajac piąstkami w jego klatkę piersiową ze złości nie widząc do końca kto to. Vergil: '''Penny. To. Być. Vergil. '''Penny: Vergil? Vergil: '''Vergil. Straszny. Racja? :< '''Penny: '''Nie, znaczy... *przekręciła głową* Sam już nie wiem. '''Vergil: '''Penny. Odpoczywać. Vergil. Czuwać. '''Penny: Muszę nawet. Strasznie mnie wszystko boli. Vergil: Spokojnie. Penny. Odpocząć. Kucnął przy niej wciąż będąc nieco wyżej od niej. Pomógł jej się przysunąć delikatnie układając jej gowę na swoich kolanach by przysnęła i odpoczęła. 100px100px W tym samym czasie kiedy Sally, Dante, Evan, Liberty oraz Brian siedzieli przy wyściu musząc zmierzyć się z mini wyzwaniem przygotowanym przez Bucky`ego. W końcu znalazł papiery. Miał je cały czas przy sobie w innej kieszeni. Bucky: Dobrze moi drodzy! Żeby zdobyć klucz do skrzyneczki musicie się postarać. Wręczył im kartki z zapisanymi trzema ciągami cyfr. Każdy z nich dla innej drużyny. Bucky: '''Musicie oczytać co te ciągi cyfr. Wydaje się być proste. '''Evan: Napisane na szybko? Nie odpowiedział i wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa kluczki. Bucky: Kiedy skończycie otrzymajcie po jednej sztuce no i praktycznie będziecie mogli jedynie czekać przed jaskinią. Evan: '''Nieważne. '''Dante: Gdzie nasza daling Tori się udała? Bucky: Cóż chciała osobiście mieć na oku naszego gościa. Dołączy do nas nieco póżniej. Podszedł do wózka chwytając za dwie sztuki kartek. Wręczył je Sally oraz Evanowi, którzy byli najbliżej. Brian: '''Powinniśmy pomyśleć więc nad każdym możliwym wariantem. '''Evan: Wyglądają jak kody? Za krótkie. Brian: Może cyfry to numer liczby? Evan: 'Że A to jeden? '''Liberty: '''Ignorujecie mnie. Aż czuję jak mi jajeczka wirują. ''Na kartkach były zapisane ów trzy kombinacje do rozszyfrowania. Drużyna Ptaków miała na swojej kartce wypisane 0.7734, 71830 oraz 70150 pod sobą w trzech rzędach. Natomiast Szopy mieli 53035, 50618, 53053 również rozpisane pod sobą w trzech rzędach. '''Liberty: No zaraz zdechnę na miejscu. Naparawdę tego nie widzicie!? Wyrwała im kartkę z rąk. Liberty: Jęczcie ciszej! Oni nas podsłuchują. <'Liberty:' Jakby mogli ciszej! *ryknęła na całą parę oluwając kamerę* Bwahahaha! Nie przy takiej ociekającej blaskiem lasce! Na pewno ich jajeczka zeszły szybciej by w końcu mogli stać się prawdziwymi facetami a nie tym czymś czym są teraz.> Dante: 'Nie? '''Sally: '''Cii... ''Klepnęła go lekko w ramię. Zwrócicili się z powrotem w stronę kartki. '''Sally: Poradzimy sobie. Trzymajmy też kciuki za nich. Dante: Cóż za szczodrość darling! Daj spojrzeć ponownie. Zwrócili się próbując dalej rozszyfrować. Liberty: No nie wytrzymam! Sedes, S.O.S, Bigos! Naprawdę nie umiecie czytać!? Zwrócił się na nią jak na idiotkę. Evan coś pisał na kartce. Sally i Dante podsłuchiwali wpadając na to samo dzięki nagłemu wrzaskowi Liberty. Brian: Naprawdę!? Podsunął mu karkę z odpowiedziami i wyjaśnieniem. Poczochroł jedynie włosy nie odzywając się dalej. Bucky: Poradzili sobie szybciej niż sądziłem. Gratulacje Szopy! Zgadliście. Ptaki widać też zaraz zgadną. Pozostaje im poczekać na pozostałych. Brian: 'Ugh znowu... ''Krzywo spojrzał się w jej stronę odbierając klucz od niego. Niedługo potem Dante również udzielił odpowiedzi. '''Bucky: Dobrze. Hello, Debil i Osioł. Dante: Hurra! *zaśmiał się* Udało się. Sally: 'Naprawdę? Niedowierzając sama sprawdziła gdy ten odebrał klucz dla swojej drużyny. 100px100px ''W tym samym czasie kiedy praktycznie rozwiązali już zagadki, ludzie w jaskini nie mieli lekko. Nieprzytomni oraz poobijani znależli się zamknięci w celi w jednej z jaskiń. Powoli zaczęli się wybudzać. '''William: Co się stało? Powoli się podnosił z drewnianej ławki wbitej w skały. Zrobił grymas spoglądając na ślady zadrapań. Katleya: 'William? ''Sama się uniosła. '''Arthur: Nic wam też nie jest? Po kolei każdy wstawał rozglądając się. Sam Marcus obserwował sobie tą scenkę. Marcus: Obudziliście się szybciej niż spodziewałem. Strugał sobie nożykiem w pieńku powoli tworząć małą rzeżbę. Marcus: 'Miałem sporo czasu wolnego dzięki wam. ''Złożył nogi na blacie lekko bujając się na krześle. '''Joshua: Marcus racja dude? Marcus: '''Jasne. *rolnał oczami* Skojarzyliście? Zresztą. '''Rachel: Joshua, uważaj jesteś ranny. Joshua: 'Luzik Rachel. To nic. Bardziej ten dude mnie martwi. '''Rachel: '''CO MU... NAM ZROBIŁEŚ! <'Rachel: I co ważniejsze Joshua w łańcuchach. *westchnęła* To mógłby być wspaniałe gdybyśmy byli... sami... *nagle zatrząsnęła głową* To znaczy! Sami z naszymi towarzyszami! Tak, dokładnie to miałam na myśli.> Marcus: Spokojnie. Ostrzegła was pewnie, że ktoś się czai. Zresztą to nie w moim stylu. Wolę knuć kiedy nikt nie patrzy na ręce. Odłożył nożyk z wyrzeżbioną figurką. Wstał kierując się w stronę wyjście. Marcus: Z tego co widzę nie ma dwójki? To faktycznie był on. Dobrze ja idę sobie podrażnić tą dwójkę uciekinierów. Wam polecam się uwolnić. Niedyskretnie wskazał im gdzie się znajdowały skrzynki, które mieli znależć jedynym problemem było wydostanie się z łańcuchów i odzyskanie nieco sił po utracie przytomności. Marcus: 'Powodzenia. Było nawet zabawnie! ''Zaśmiał się wychodząc i zasypując za sobą stertą głazów wyjście. '''Charity: Genialnie. Zniknąwszy zostawił ich kontynuując tą nudną dla niego zabawę. 100px100px Oboje błąkali się nieco po tym tunelu zaraz jak oboje odpoczęli. Dziewczyna delikatnie stukała palcami szukając tego miejsca jak wcześniej członkowie jej drużyny. Penny: '''Nie musiałeś mnie w to wciągać Vergil. I tak jestem do niczego. '''Vergil: Każdy. Się. Bać. Vergil. Też. Nie. Lubi. Miejsca. Tego. Penny: Jest trochę straszne co nie? Zaśmiali się idąc dalej przed siebie ciągnąc przy okazji Marcusa. Vergil: Penny. Nie. Ma. Co. Przepraszać. Vergil. Pomóc. Jak. Móc. Trzymał się bardzo blisko niej by się nie zgubić. Penny: 'Racja. ''Powiedziała dość smutno wciąż lekko żałując swojego wybuchu. W końcu odnależli przejście na górę. Tak im się przynajmniej wydawało. 'Penny: '''To chyba tutaj? ''Nie była do końca pewna czy dobrze się pokierowała mapą. Sunęła rękę w miejsce co widniało na niej. Sam Vergil zerknął dla pewności. 'Vergil: '''Dobrze! Odsuń. Vergil. Uderzy! ''Zrobiła o co poprosił i cofnęła się stając styłu za nim. Ten zacisnął pięść z całej siły uderzając we wskazane miejsce. Ściana runęła odsłaniając przed nimi znany tunel. '''Penny: '''Schodki? Udało się. Pójdziemy górą i wrócimy do miejsca gdzie weszliśmy. '''Vergil: Vergil. Się. Cieszy. :) Chciał iść, ale nagle go zatrzymała. Penny: Chciałabym być dalej w programie i bardzo cię polubiłam. Ale... *westchnęła* Mam wątpliwości. Vergil: '''Penny. Ciągle. Smucić. Się? :< '''Penny: Jest mi głupio, że cię wtedy uderzałam i histeryzowałam. Podeszła wypinając się do niego głaszcząc go po włosach z uśmiechem na twarzy. Penny: Jesteś dżentelmenem jak ich mało. Szkoda, że nie jesteśmy razem w drużynie. Vergil: 'Heh. *zarumienił się* Penny. Przestać. Powtarzać. Się. Vergil. Dobrze. Rozumieć. Vergil. Postąpił. Jak. Penny. ''Delikatnie puknąl jej w klatkę, w miejscu gdzie znajduje się serduszko. Trochę się uspokoiła i znowu zaśmiali się. '' '''Penny: '''Choćmy! Pewnie czekają na nas. 100px100px ''W międzyczasie pewna już Tori ze spokojem wróciła do oczekującej piątki. Obie grupy zdążyły rozszyfrować oba podane im kody. '''Tori: I jak wam idzie? Bucky: Dobrze, siedzieli nad łamigłówkami i skończyli. Marcus jak? Sally: Marcus!? Wyskoczyła strasząc przy okazji Dantego swoim zrywem. Obsunął się na bok łapiąc i ściskając koszulę. Dante: Geez! Sally darling naprawdę mnie wystraszyłaś. Sally: Rany przepraszam. Tori: '''Spokojna głowa! Spisał się na medal. No nie robiąc nikomu krzywdy. Bezpośredno. Więcej nie zdradzę. Musicie w spokoju oczekiwać na pozostałych. No i Bucky. '''Bucky: '''Tak? '''Tori: '''Trzeba mu wystawić rachunek za zniszczoną krótkofalę. '''Bucky: '''Tylko za to? Zresztą sama mu powierzyłaś ją. '''Tori: No racja. Liberty: Jesteś w końcu! Mogę iść coś zeżreć? Od myślenia głodna się zrobiłam. Tori: Czy ty naprawdę jesteś kobietą? Liberty: 'Uwah? Lubię akcje dziewczynka z dziewczynką. Jeśli mam udowodnić... ''Zaczęła się dziwnie wiercić. Nagle oberwała tą samą kulką usypiającą co miał Marcus od Buckiego. 'Bucky: '''Następnym razem proszę sprawdż kogo zapraszasz do show... 100px100px ''Krótko po wyjściu Marcusa zamknięta ósemka kombinowała nad uwolnieniem się. Joshua zaczął poruszać kajdankami. '''Joshua: Lol dudes one są takie jakieś. Szarpał dłońmi ocierając je o siebie. Nieco podśmiechiwał kiedy okruszki wpadały mu za koszulę. Arthur: '''Udało ci się! '''Joshua: Hah! Sztos! <'Joshua: '''Kocham wodę! Przez to mam super miękką i delikatną nawilżoną skórę. Troszkę poru i bam, wyślizgnąłem się z kajdanek.> ''Podbiegł od razu w stronę kluczy. Zaczął po kolei uwalniać ich. Najpierw swoją drużynę. Spojrzał się jednak w stronę Rachel. Joshua: '''To wbrew zasadom współpracy ale muszę. '''Rachel: Joshua? Joshua: 'Spoczko Rachel! Jesteśmy znajomymi w końcu. '''Rachel: '''Joshua! ''Pomógł jej z odpięciem kajdanek. Mogła pomasować swoje dłonie. Spoglądała się zauroczona w jego stronę. '''William: Ekhm. Joshua: Sorka tylko ten jeden raz Rachel. Charity: Może od razu ich wszystkich!? Joshua: 'Luzik. Byłem jej coś winny za ten jeden raz. Teraz musimy się wydostać z tym! ''Dumnie uniół szkatułki o których wspominała Tori. '''Joshua: Za.. Chciał otworzyć wyjście gdy nagle stanął w iskrach a włosy mu wręcz zapłonęły. Zacząl krzyczeć kręcąc się w kółko. Rachel: Jak śmiecie krzy... Wściekle uderzyła w kraty dając również się pokopać prądowi. Anthony: Dlatego technologia przynosi jedynie mrok. Arthur: '''Może rozejm? '''Masaya&Charity: Rozejm!? Arthur: 'Jeśli nie zniszczymy krat to nikt nie wygra. '''Katleya: '''Powinniśmy oderwać tą drewnianą ławkę robiąc taran. Nie przewodzi prądu więc się nie usmażymy. Potem każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę. ''Nie były przekonane. Widząc jednak jak Joshua i Rachel drżeli i mieli lekko przypalone włosy dały się przekonać. Wspólnie więc realizowali swój plan aż się wydostali. Wzięli ze sobą obie skrzynki pędząc i przepychając się w stronę jedynego wyjścia. 100px100px Nie wiedząc co robić krążyli po jaskiniach. Choć nie wiadomo. Miło spędzali nawet czas sami ze sobą. Penny kurczowo trzymała się jego wciąć pomimo odpoczynku będąc słaba. '''Vergil: '''Penny. Jest. Dobrze? :< '''Penny: Chciałam być odważniejsza a się boję. Vergil: 'Vergil. Jest. Obok. :) Inna. Drużyna. Bez. Znaczenia. :) ''Mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń przybliżając ją do siebie. 'Vergil: '''Vergil. Cieszyć. Się. Broniąc. Nawet. Jedną. Osobę. :) '''Marcus: '''Będziesz musiał powtórzyć to ponownie. ''Wyskoczył nagle atakując ich. Dziewczyna natychmiast odsunęła się na bok a Marcus uderzył stalowym kijem prosto w jego rękę którą się osłaniał. '''Marcus: Muszę przyznać słysząc waszą dwójkę! *udawał wymioty* Słabo się robi słuchając was. Próbował uderzyć ponownie. Marcus: Przypomina mi się ona! Przed oczyma mignął mu przez moment obraz Cilii. Otrząsnął głową będąc odepchnięty. Marcus: Mowy nie bym teraz wam. Olbrzym nagle go pochwycił. Ścisnął z całych sił uderzając o ścianę tak by móc mu związać ręce. Vergil: '''Marcus. Nie. Krzywdzić. Więcej! :) '''Marcus: Zainwestuj w słownik idioto! Penny: Dokuczanie mu jest grubą przesadą! Wykorzystując to wzięła i wygrzebała od niego kulkę ciskają mu w twarz jak robił to on im wcześniej. Powoli zaczął go nużyć go sen. Vergil: Poszło. Dobrze! :) Zdjęła z niego koszulę wykorzystując to jako linę i związali go dla pewności gdyby się obudził. Rozbroili go również by w razie czego nic im nie zrobił. 100px100px Nieoczekiwanie po wydostaniu się z groty naprzemiennie członkowie obu drużyn wybiegali z jaskini. Byli cali ubłoceni a paru z nich miało wciąć lekko spieczone włosy czy ubrania. Tori: I jak mam ustalić zwycięzcę? Wodziła po zawodnikach. Wybiegła jedynie ósemka. Tori: Hmm? A gdzie Vergil i Penny? Zresztą nieważne. Musicie i tak na nich poczekać. Przyjrzała im się bliżej. Tori: I co wam się stało? Anthony: 'Mamy jednak skrzynki. ''Podszedł z ich skrzyneczką z dłoniach. Arthur się podłączył wręczając swoją skrzyneczkę. 'Tori: '''Czy ja czuję spaleniznę? ''Powtórzyła nieco grożniej po tym jak ją zignorowano. 'Katleya: '''W rzeczy samej. Kto by pomyślał, że w takim miejscu kraty będą mogły porazić prądem. '''Joshua: '''No! Było... Woah!? Nagle takie łup i boom i bzz no i ... '''Tori: '''Dziękuje za komiksowe streszczenie. ''Nie zauważywszy wywalił się o śpiącą Liberty. '''William: A co z nią? Tori: 'Naprawdę? '''William: '''W życiu! Dlatego czuć powiew świeżego powietrza. <'Arthur: 'Rywalizacja rywalizacją ale tak zupełny brak szacunku do kogokolwiek czy czegokolwiek? Trzeba będzie mieć i jego i Charity na oku. Też nie wzbudza pozytywnych wrażeń.> 100px100px ''Wiedzieli, że tędy weszli. Penny wskazała na tunel, którym jej drużyna przemierzała. Oboje szli swoim tempem w tym właśnie kierunku. 'Penny: '''Tędy! ''Poszli po czym on wszedł pierwszy. '''Penny: Może być ciasno. Vergil: Bardzo. :| Ledwo co wcisnął się w wąskie przejście. Penny: Więc ja pójdę tunelem a ty spróbujesz przez zablokowane wejście dobrze? Vergil: 'Dobrze. Vergil. Życzy. Powodzenia. ''Uśmiechnął się ciągnąc ze sobą nieprzytomnego Marcusa. Sama Penny przez chwilę siedziała rozmyślając nad tymi wydarzeniami. Chciała również się mu odwdzięczyć w ten sposób. 100px100px Słysząc nagły huk dobiegający z końca jaskinii gwałtownie zebrali się przy wyjściu. Ktoś roztrzaskał skały przy wyjściu. '''Masaya: '''To oni!? '''William: No ciekawe kto. Oczywiście, że to ten wielkolud! Masaya: Hę? Szukasz guza? Widać było rozciągające się cienie zawodników. Wydał się dość przerażający przez co wszyscy zrobili krok w tył. Brian: '''To potwór! Mówię wam potwór! '''Sally: Nie ma czegoś takiego. No może poza nim? Przygladali się powoli rozpoznając wysłaniająca się posturę olbrzyma. Katleya: 'Spokojnie. To jest Vergil jak powiedział William. '''Vergil: '''Oh. Vergil. Nie. Chciał. Boo. :( '''Katleya: '''Wszystko w porządku Vergil? ''Na jego ramieniu natychmiast dostrzegła zaczerwienienia i stłuczenia od urderzeń. Zauważyła, że miał kogoś przy sobie. Był to związany Marcus. '''Vergil: '''Złapać. Węża! Ale. Bez. Skrzynki. '''Tori: No to złapałeś naszego gościa, wyszliście z jakinii jako pierwsi całym składem, pierwsi rozwiązaliście zagadkę. Jakby nie spojrzeć Szopy wygrywacie w niesamowitym stylu! Evan podrzedł wręczając jej otwartą skrzyneczkę. Evan: By nie było... Prawie Wszyscy podskakiwali z radości ciesząc się ze zwycięstwa. Vergil wydał się nieco przygnębiony, Evan ziewał olewając nastrój a William wyrażnie miał focha. Tuż po tym powoli wyszła Penny. Penny: Udało się... Ledwo co... Wyczerpana ledwo co doszło do drużyny. Dante: Penny darling! Podbiegli natychmiast do niej. Dante: Nic ci nie jest? Charity: Świetnie! Przez ciebie przegraliśmy! Penny: 'Przepraszam was. Znalazłam drogę, było ciężko ale i tak jestem dumna że się tego podjęłam. No jemu trochę odbiło... ''Wskazała ewidentnie na zamroczonego Marcusa. '''Tori: Dobrze. Penny oraz Vergil na wózek. Pozostali udadzą się odświeżyć do swoich kwater. Z Ptakami widzę się na wieczornej ceremonii. Kolejna osoba od was dziś opuści program. <'Charity: '''Mam ich dość. Niech robią co chcą. Drużyna pewnie i tak ją wywali za to. Masaya też mnie denerwuje fałszywością. Najpierw też wrzeszczała a dzisiaj potulna jak baranek i normalnie *pstryknęła* jakby karma od tak ma zniknąć ale nie zniknie, obiecuję ci to.> <'Masaya: Niech sobie mówią co chcą. Dopóki trwa drużynówka postaram się stłumić żądze rywalizacji i współpracować. Nie wszyscy są żli ale ewidentnie samymi chęciami nie wygramy.> Ceremonia 100px '''Tori: Co mam powiedzieć! Witajcie po raz drugi na ceremonii eliminacji moje drogie Ptaszki. Dante oraz Sally spisali się na medal. Przybili sobie piątkę. Tori: 'Zawaliła grupa w jaskini. Ale to obie praktycznie były stracone. Wam się po prostu nie poszszczęściło. Ciekawe komu najbardziej. ''Wymownie spoglądała się w stronę Penny. 'Tori: '''Oddaliście już głosy i czas je ujawnić. ''Pochwyciła za pierwsze dwie pianki. 'Tori: '''Jak wspomniałam przed chwilą zagadkowicze są bezpieczni. ''Rzuca obojgu pianki. 'Tori: '''Arthur oraz Joshua również są dzisiaj bez głosów. ''Rzuca obojgu panom pianki. 'Tori: '''Zostały nam Charity, Penny oraz Masaya. ''Skierowała uwagę w stronę ostatniej wymienionej. '''Tori: Masaya. Zdecydowanie brakuje ci sposobu by dogadać się z drużyną. Pomogłaś im jednak co dobrze wróży. Masaya: '''Ta i co za to może dostaję? Wylot z drużyny? Już czuję się jak porażka. '''Tori: Na szczęście czy też nieszczęście zostajesz w grze. Rzuca jej przedostatnią piankę. Tori: Tak działa nasza gra. Z drugiej strony Penny. Z nieco niesmakiem z jej tylko znanych powodów obcinała ją podczas ceremonii. Tori: Cieszę się, że udało się przetrwać tobie oraz Vergilowi. Jednak to jest mimo wszystko gra. Ludzi mogą mieć żal, bo to właśnie ty byłaś ostatnia na mecie. Penny: Wiem. *westchnęła smutno* Nie jestem silna, wyjątkowa czy mądra. Też byłam zbyt uparta. Spojrzała jednak na swoje dłonie pewniej je zaciskając. Tori: Charity! Trzeba przyznać, że masz dość niepokojące podejście. Rozumiem, że każdy chce mieć coś czego nie ma ale jesteś taka... protekcjonalna i bezkompromisowa. Charity: Jakby to było coś złego!? Przybyliśmy tutaj po wygraną. Jak to zrobię to moja sprawa. Tori: Naprawdę przepiękne słowa. Dziewczyny jednak troszeczkę ogaru. Chociaż walczycie o milion i będzie z czasem gorzej. Czas ogłosić dzisiejszego przegranego. Tą osobą albo bardziej panią, która dzisiejszego wieczoru uda się w stronę portu wstydu jest... <'Masaya: '''Dziewczyna była twarda. Muszę przyznać, że ją oceniłam po pozorze. *westchnęła* Za to Charity. Ma ciągle i więcej problemów to won!> <'Dante:' Przykro mi skarbie. Zaimponowałaś mi to jednak to była bardzo zła decyzja. *zapisuje imię Penny na kartce*> <'Arthur: Postąpiłaś odważnie. I choć to Charity zasłużyła sobie na głos. To jednak mimo wszystko pozostaje wrażenie iż podłożyłaś rywalowi. *musząc kogoś wpisać wpisał Penny*> <'''Joshua: Rachel znała się na tych sprawach. Sama była twarda no i Penny nie radziła sobie w wodzie. *zapisuje imię Penny na kartce* Już > <'Penny:' Głosuję... głosuję.*skuliła się zapisując drżącą dłonią imię Masayi* Od początku była najstraszniejsza. I kiedy się wyrwała w tej jaskini.> <'Charity: '''Masaya mnie denerwuje, ale wie czego chce. Ta się wszystkiego boi, niech zniknie. *zapisuje imię Penny* Pewnie i tak na nią zagłosują nie na mnie.> <'Sally: *zastanawiająco zapisuje i zakreśla imię. decyduje się w końcu wpisać Penny*> ....Penny! Rzuca ostanią piankę w stronę Charity, która chytrze chwyta ją zaciskając od razu w dłoni. '''Penny: Oww... Uniosła głowę wstając z pieńka. Penny: Przepraszam was za kłopoty. Mając chwilę poszła do schowka odebrać swój bagaż. Kilka minut później szła wraz z nimi poprzez pomost z Buckym oraz Tori czekających przy łodzi. Pozostali pozostali obserwując to na plaży. Tori: '''Jest dobrze? '''Penny: Jest okej. Nie żałuję niczego co tutaj zrobiłam. Byłam krótko ale czułam się świetnie. Zależało mi chyba na czymś innym. Tori: Wiem na czym. Nie jestem zła. Doceniam, że walczyłaś do końca i musimy cię pożegnać. Nie mogła powstrzymać się i przytuliła ja na pożegnanie. Ta wsiadła do łodzi spoglądając się w stronę wyspy. W oddali na jednym z drzew zauważyła bardzo widocznego Vergila we łzach machającego jej na pożegnanie. Tori: Czy Ptakom uda przerwać się złą passę i w końcu wygrać? Czy zalążek konfliktu pomiędzy Masayą oraz Charity całkiem to zniszczy? A może któryś z Szopów nie wytrzyma w tym doborowym towarzystwie i dojdzie do czegoś poważniejszego? Na te pytania odpowiedzi znajdziecie w następnych odcinkach Zemsty Weteranów! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów - Odcinki